Talk:Game hints
Got a comment or suggestion for the game hints page? Please add it to the bottom of the list here. (When this gets too long, we'll archive some of the comments and link to them.) Fyora's Quest hint Fyora's Quest:if u struggle on the enchanted forest...dunt juss press and hold ^button..u should just continueinly press it...liek juss keep on pressing it really fast :Thanks for the hint. Next time you can put it directly on the page. I'll copy it over to there now. Appreciate the contribution, 66.74.227.241. :By the way, you might want to create an ID and log in, so you can get credit for your contributions, and people can leave messages for you (but it's not required). --RJ 13:21, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Reformat this whole page This page is going to get very cluttered very quickly. In fact, it already is. I suggest reformatting this entire page. First, we move all existing tips onto separate pages for each game. Then, we create a list of every single neopets game, formatting them as internal links. Those games that do not currently have pages will be automatically made into 'create page' links. This accomplishes several things. First, it clears up this page. Second, it allows easy searching from the search box in the sidebar. Also, it is easier to spot changes and vandalism will be noticed a lot quicker. I am willing to do the work for this if you wish. :I agree. But suggest a slower method to get there. Move the longer hints to their own pages first and get to the others as time permits -- unless you have the time to do it all. We can keep this page as the index to all the new game pages. :I took the whole page back to an earlier version and thought there were things I'd have to add back in manually, but nope. :Thanks again for your help with the clean-up! --RJ 19:45, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Protection I'm removing the protection from the help:Game hints page. It's a Wikcities standard to not protect pages unless necessary. This page was getting vandals, and if it gets bad again, we can reprotect it. In most cases, we have enough administrators and the revert is easy enough. --RJ 20:19, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Collecting hints Just a hint (I used to play neopets)... You guys should go onto some neoguilds and look for tips from other's pages. :) :contributed anonymously by 125.0.25.105 ::We collect tips and hints from NeoPets, guild pages, user page, other Web sites and personal experiences. Please feel free to help with that and give credit to the ID or the site that the idea comes from. Thanks! -RJ 15:51, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Eventually This Page Will Be Deleted Since theres a games category theres no need for this page other then to use as a reference for missing game pages. So i plan to delete this page eventually unless someone gives a good reason not to.